


After the End of the World

by LadyDanger420



Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [10]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mentions of past injury, Nightmares, Nonverbal Benrey momence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Nobody got out of Black Mesa unscathed
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	After the End of the World

Benrey is hunting.

He is chasing something important, something that he has to catch or something bad will happen. Not knowing is the worst part, but he keeps moving. Keeps tearing his way through the ones who try to stop him.

Humans are fragile. He rips out a man's throat with his teeth and crushes another man's skull under his boot in the same beat, not bothering to stop longer than necessary to ensure their deaths. Blood pools in his mouth, hot and thick and metallic.

A cry breaks through the muffled silence—familiar in a way he does not understand. He runs, tracking the sound to its source. This is what he was hunting—it has to be. The scents of fear and pain and  _ familiar  _ fill the air as he races down blood spattered dilapidated hallways.

There. He finds a room that is familiar but not. Two more of the patterned humans stand in there, one of them holding something in a tight fist. He snarls, fangs bared and claws ready.

The human drops what he was holding, and it screams, the sound horribly cut short as it hits the floor— _ this is what he was hunting. This was _ **_his,_ ** _ and they hurt what was his. They would die for that. _

**_They hurt his mate._ **

* * *

Gordon wakes up to a strange low droning sound. It takes a few seconds to shake the remnants of sleep and remember where he is—home, safe and mostly unhurt, no longer trapped in a decaying science facility filled with hostile creatures and beans hunting down him and Benrey and their friends-

The sound comes again, jolting him out of his spiral. He wriggles out from under the blanket, standing up on Benrey's chest once he frees himself.

The larger man is obviously in distress, his face creased in a ferocious snarl. His teeth are longer and sharper than normal, a few of them grown into long, curved fangs that glisten in the low light. Claws tip his fingers, one hand clutching the fabric of his shirt so tightly it's starting to tear.

And the source of the sound that woke Gordon up: deep red orbs of light spilling from Benrey's beartrap maw. He shudders—he's only seen that color once before, and thinking about what it'd done was liable to give him nightmares. Gordon wasn't going to get anywhere close to that sweet voice,  _ absolutely _ not.

Waking him up might be difficult without being able to get close to his face, but it wouldn't be impossible.

Gordon pads up to his hand and leans against it. "Ben?" He calls, unsure if it's enough—Benrey's woken up from hearing him sneeze before, his hearing is far better than Gordon's own.

Nothing.

Leaning his weight on his good arm, he speaks up louder. "Benrey! Wake up, you're just dreaming."

That seems to have done it, or maybe his dream had reached a breaking point, as Benrey suddenly snapped upright with a snarl, sending Gordon tumbling onto his lap. Gordon can hear his pulse pounding in his temples, a brief glimpse of  _ too many eyes, some not even attached to anything _ splitting his head for a moment before Benrey reverts back to normal.

Luckily it wasn't much of a fall, and was cushioned by blankets. Before Gordon can wriggle out on his own Benrey scoops him up, worriedly looking him over for any injury.

"Hey, Ben, I'm okay. Don't worry." Gordon does his best to reassure him, but Benrey still has to be sure.

He's especially sure to check the splint on his right arm, touching the wood with a finger to be certain it hasn't broken.

Gordon lets him—they were both a mess after being separated, and he understands that Benrey has to see for himself that he's safe and unhurt, for the most part.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your dream?" He asks quietly, once the other has finished his examination.

Benrey grunts and shakes his head, gaze still not leaving the little man held carefully in his palm.

"That's okay, you don't have to."

Benrey slowly lays back down, keeping his head propped up so he can see Gordon as he does so—which can't be comfortable, and will probably end up giving him a crick in the morning.

Gordon hops off his hand to his chest, murmuring reassurances in response to a sharp whine before making his way up towards Benrey's face.

"Here, I've got an idea, okay?" He gives his partner a gentle smile before slipping off his chest onto the pillow and patting the surface next to him. "Turn over so you're facing me, okay?"

Benrey does so, letting out an inquiring hum in the process. His one visible eye looks at him curiously, pupil round in the dark.

Gordon smiles again and strokes his nose, leaning against the other. "I'm here, see? You don't have to worry. We're safe, we made it out."

A low rumbling purr starts up as Benrey gently nuzzles into him, nose pressed into the littler man's middle. After a few more minutes Gordon lays down as well, though not before pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose that makes Benrey briefly go cross-eyed trying to keep him in view.

Curled up against his nose like this, Gordon can feel Benrey's warm breaths against his skin, a reminder to himself that he's safe just as much as to the other. 

Neither man wakes up in a panic for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody red means I want you dead.


End file.
